


未亡人

by glayteko



Category: baseball - Fandom
Genre: Incontinence, M/M, Widow, funeral play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glayteko/pseuds/glayteko
Summary: 后辈在公司高层的丧礼上遇到他的夫人
Relationships: Kosei Yoshida/Taku Sugawara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

春天，多云，湿度85%，风速10公里。

一大群穿着黑色西装白色衬衫的工薪族们簇拥在寺庙里的凉棚前，被突然起来的闷热打了个措手不及。

今天是周日，本不应该穿上西装离家的；

五月初，不应该30度的；

小西部长才39岁，不应该猝死的。

入社第一年的吉田列在排队签到的队尾，等待人群极慢地往前挪动，排在前面和后面的都是他的前辈。巨大的云朵压得很低，好像伸手就能采到，云层和云层的缝隙里射出的炽热烈焰正好笼罩在吉田和排在后面的前辈身上，热得前辈边擦汗边用力呼扇自己的黑色小折扇。吉田回头看了他一眼，假装打招呼，其实是后悔自己怎么什么防暑措施都没准备，看，要被热死了吧。

他只好解开勒住喉咙的衬衫纽扣，抓住领带结左右拉扯将它松开一些。前面的人往前走了一格，他便往前跟上了一歩。本被围得严严实实的凉棚下，签到桌的后面站着一个人，距离越是接近吉田越是无法把视线从对方身上移开，直到对方注意到了吉田的注视，这个人怎么回事，多久没见过女人了。

“这位你看到没有？”  
“那里头那个大美女？”  
“哈哈哈哈你把眼镜摘下来擦擦干净，这是个男的。”  
“男。。。男。。。男的？！”  
“他就是小西部长的夫人”  
“男夫人？666”  
“小西结婚的时候，只请了比他自己级别高的个别高层，当时就有传说，小西是这个”，说话的人比了一下小指。  
“刺激！这么白这么漂亮的男夫人，难道是传说中的夜良族？”  
“没想到你小子见过点市面啊，现在知道夜良男的年轻人不多了”  
“我们屌丝连看一眼的机会都没有，小西竟然娶了一个，啧啧，是少爷出身吧”  
“岂止。。。”

传到吉田耳里的八卦讨论越来越弱，因为他正好站在夫人面前。

*夜良族  
黄种人特有的一个民族，这个族群的人都天生肤白貌美寿命长。他们的女性的生育年龄可以到100岁。过去，女性夜良人的一生通常会嫁三个男人（三代男人），与他们生育至少50个孩子，女性夜良人的后代占了这个国家相当一部分人口比例，但是男普通人和女夜良人所生的孩子不再有夜良人的寿命和生育能力，只是一个100年里生老病死的普通人。

历史上，男性夜良人曾经相貌俊秀和生育能力卓越，这个族群受到女性普通人的强烈追捧，并且他们的子女能继承夜良的美貌寿命和繁殖能力，这一点更让所有女性无法割舍，他们的活跃曾导致一部分达官贵人甚至是官家的男性娶不到称心如意的妻子，男性普通人打一辈子光棍，于是一场轰轰烈烈的来自社会各个基层的迫害让男性夜良人失去了地位财产和婚姻，后来长达几百年的迫害不断积累让男性夜良人渐渐成为了男性普通人贵族豢养的宠物，夜良人人口锐减，时至今日，在表面的社会已经很难找到他们的踪迹了。

依吉田的年龄，他并没听说过什么夜良人，他只听懂了他是男人，这个信息让他的心动摇了不到一秒，他又重新陷入部长夫人给他带来的震撼里。

他身着全黑的融合式样的丧服，一时看不出是男装还是女装，肩膀和领口的设计像男装，腰带的扎法和位置又完全是女装，不得不说他美得男女莫辩的这副样子还真适合这套新奇的装扮。他留的短发鬓角长了，细软的一绺黑色被挽在耳后，从耳朵到脖子根到和服下面的脖子连着一大片的白色皮肤和充满黑色的环境形成的强烈反差吸引了每个前来丧礼的男人的眼睛。

“我又不是没见过女人。”每个在场的男人此刻都这么想，吉田也是，“可女的哪有夫人香”，吉田猛吸了一口夫人夫人方园20厘米的空气，从夫人手里接过笔时故意碰到了他的手指，他竟然没有出汗，手指竟然有一丝凉意，吉田想整个抓住他的手塞到自己衬衫里，可后面有五百个大汉看着他，他只能把笔还给夫人，走出凉亭爬上了寺院的大殿。

他刚进去找了一个角落的空位置，跪坐下来，他这是一个新人后辈，主人给他安排的位置差不多就是这种不重要的角落，他才坐到自己的小腿上，就看到穿着白色分指足袋的一双脚从面前走过，这个地方每个人都穿黑色棉袜，谁会穿女人的足袋？他顺着足袋看上去，是部长的夫人进来了。

没有这个心眼去考虑为什么外面还有那么多同僚来宾的签到还没结束，未亡人却离开来到了大殿，灵堂的摆设都已经完毕，但是和尚们不知道在忙什么，进进出出的非常繁忙。如果在离他不远的地方跪坐下来，眼神望着远方，若有所思，连呼吸都很克制。吉田就做不到这么克制了，他衣冠不整，领导松开，刘海被汗贴在脑门上，他不顾一切得用视线把夫人快盯穿了。正当夫人望向四周，毫无畏惧得对上吉田的视线，吉田的内心又动摇了，他感觉到身体中心一股股热往所有末端乱窜，裤子变得越来越紧，简直快要跪不下去。

就那么无声对望了将近一分钟，夫人就起身，和一个和尚打了招呼从大殿的后面消失了。吉田急了，夫人竟然不跑掉了，虽然夫人去了哪里和他完全没关系，他顾不上任何理由借口原因，他马上站起来朝着他消失的方向追过去。

绕过了一尊佛像，桃木色地板白色墙面描金朱栏的走廊横在他面前，他去了哪里呢，左边还是右边？一个黑影在走廊右边的尽头闪现一下，吉田用跑的追过去。

走廊的尽头只有一间屋子，他想都没想就踏进去，移门在背后被砰得关上。吉田回过头，看到夫人用背抵住门。。。

脑门充血的感觉可不妙，他用力甩了几下脑袋，眼一睁已经发现夫人被他压在了身下。

夫人确实是个男的，凑近了看才能确信，他眼眶深凹鼻梁坚毅面部线条锋利，仔细看就是个男的，但是他漂亮极了。吉田刚被自己的血充醒，不知道自己刚刚做了什么激烈的动作，他现在停不下来得喘着粗气，一股股吹在夫人脸上，他的刘海飘起来露出雪白的额头。

一对拳头隔开了夫人和后辈的胸口，夫人紧紧攥着，怒视着后辈。冒失的后辈刚想要解释为什么会变成现在这样，但是自己都说服不了自己，脑子嗡嗡直想，这时夫人却慢慢得闭上了眼睛。

年轻的后辈慌了，夫人莫不是被自己压坏了！一副温热的嘴唇贴上来。刚刚在外殿，连和尚都用不怀疑好意的眼神看着的那个部长夫人，现在在自己的怀里，和自己热烈的接吻，他的手甚至伸进了后辈的衬衫扣子间的空隙，他的身上好香，舌头好软好会勾，后辈吉田脑子里面已经什么都不剩了。

不再冰凉的手拉下他的拉链，帮他打开皮腰带还把手伸进去掏，吉田如梦初醒一般捂住下体，“夫人。。。”，他眼前出现了夫人帮他口交的画面，这画面就令他快射在裤子里，绝对不能进行下去。

“那这里呢？“

夫人从他怀里爬出去，坐在他面前，把腰带认真得解下来叠好放在一边，黑色丧服的里露出一双雪白的大腿，M字打开，”那这里呢？”

他衣服下面竟然没有内衣，腰带一旦无效马上春光乍泄，他用手掰开自己雪白的臀瓣。

后辈从来没考虑过男人那个地方长什么样子，可不可以用来性交。经历百年，夜良男的那里已经被调教成用来享乐的了。

外面还能传来远处和尚们说话的声音，这间空无一物，墙壁上挂着朴素的书法作品的禅室里，后辈脱掉了自己的西装身上只留着纽扣已经散开的衬衫，怀里抱着只有肩膀勉强搭着丧服的赤裸裸的未亡人。他贪婪得舔食夫人的脖子锁骨胸口的红点，每一寸肌肤，下面他的肉棒被夫人的一只手上上下下的伺候，而他的手一只揽着夫人的细腰，一只托着夫人的屁股，屁股缝里他的手指进进出出，他又瘦又滑又香，后辈享受着最上等的身体。夫人被他弄得有些舒服，嘴角勾起，轻轻发出哼哼声。这个时候如果有画师捅开窗户纸偷看，一定能画出青史留名的春宫图。

“世界上怎么会有这么好的事情，怎么被我碰上。”

未亡人的穴口不似久未经阳物光顾的样子，软软的，稍微用手指一探就能插进去，里面又湿又滑一副做好了做爱准备的样子，夫人只许他稍微用手指拓展了几下，就把他的手打开，把人按躺倒，扶着那家伙轻松得一口吞到底。后辈被他坐得眼睛都湿了，夫人腰身轻巧，扭得恰到好处，里面仿佛饿极了一般吸着后辈的巨物直往深处吞。

“您是我亡夫的同事吗？” 夫人轻喘着问道。  
后辈点了点头。  
“您那里好大好舒服” 表扬完毕，夫人俯下身子吻住后辈的唇，后辈夺到了主动权，抱起夫人的屁股按照自己的心意顶起来。

“嘘！” 门口有人走过，夫人把腰放低，不许他做动静，等着人走掉。

可怜的后辈却射了。


	2. Chapter 2

没有窗户，房门紧闭的屋子里闷热不堪，吉田脑门滑落一滴汗，沿着眉毛滴到鬓角，他表情凝固了。

未亡人和后辈其实是同龄人，”你长得真像我高中同学，他也是大帅哥”，夫人帮后辈完美回避了他此刻严重的尴尬。

夫人优雅得站起身把挂在胳膊上的和服整理好，后辈裤子还没穿好他已经给自己系好了腰带整理好了腰带和领口。吉田慌慌忙忙跟自己的腰带扣展开着一张小规模地面战，夫人轻轻拉开一丝门缝，好让外面干净的空气冲淡一些屋里汗味和其他无以名状的气味。

“下次不要射进来，流到地板上被发现怎么办”

留下这句话，夫人飘走了。

下次。。。？？？？？？

挥走一头问号，吉田也离开了那间禁断的禅房，跟和尚擦身而过也不怯，他甚至想吹口哨。

整个法事过程中，吉田控制不住自己不往夫人踩的那一片榻榻米看。夫人怎么会放任奸情败露的事情发生呢，他早就处理干净了下身才回去落座，留下的那句话让吉田发一下午傻也都是在他的掌握之中。

夕阳染红的天际线好像很近又好像很远，一行工薪族的影子被得好长。

“还这么早，肚子也饿了，不如我们去喝一杯吧。” 不知道究竟是饿还是渴的迷惑发言。  
“今晚为什么没有宴会呢？那种未亡人会陪在旁边倒酒伺候家属和来宾的宴会呀”  
“你小子做什么梦呢？他是一般的夫人吗？”  
“什么意思？”  
“夫人跟会社的治丧委员会表示晚上他要守灵，这是夫家的规矩，就用一袋礼品把我们打发走了”  
“就这个呀！” 小泽晃了晃手里的礼品纸袋  
“高级静冈茶叶，8000多元10克，偷着乐去吧” 回答问题的是伊达，治丧委员会干事。  
“吉田你去吗？” 伊达搂着小泽问。  
“不去了，我身体不太舒服”  
“肯定是家里有女人在等” 鉴定by伊达  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。。。” 同事们哈着走远了。

滑开手机，现在傍晚五点四十五分。下一次究竟是在哪里呢？  
他挥手拦下一辆出租车，打了个弯就回到寺院门口，脑子再怎么简单也会有自己一个走回去会被同事发现的顾虑。他的车子停在寺院门口，另一辆黑色凌志车停在他的前面。他下了车从边门进了寺院，大殿里的灵堂布置没有撤，和尚们在念经，看起来真的会通宵的样子，目测夫人不在大殿里，吉田东绕西绕走了很多弯路，终于摸回了他们苟且的那间禅房，里面空无一人。

他干脆盘坐下来，在屋子里干等。时间过了一个小时两个小时，他早就睡着，肚皮朝天还滚了几圈，舒服得很，不知道是几点是不是深夜，老翁闯入吧他推醒，“年轻人醒醒”，“这个给你“，睁眼后手心果然攥着一张纸片。房间里没有灯，外面天色漆黑，他好不容易摸出手机打开手电筒。

一分半后，吉田上了寺院门口的黑色凌志。他一落座，夫人就打开了分割司机和后座的隐私玻璃开关。“我们这是去。。。”，夫人没有让后辈把话说完，已经横坐到他的大腿上，手臂圈住他的脖子，吻了起来。车子经过了繁华的街道，经过了同事们喝酒的小酒馆时吉田还偷偷瞟了一眼外面，像暗示同事们往这儿看似的。夫人允许他的手伸进自己的衣服乱摸，但是夫人的手却规规矩矩的。

司机打开门时，两个人看起来隔着安全距离，着装也十分体面，后辈跟着夫人身后，两人先后进了小西家的宅邸。这个地方吉田是第一次来。

一楼大厅堂的一整面墙已经被装饰成缅怀区，夫人走进去看都没看老公的照片一眼，就带着后辈上了楼。司机礼貌得在他们背后鞠躬并关上房门离开。

”我要洗个澡，你要吃东西吗？厨房里什么都有。”夫人一边拆掉帽针卸掉帽子，一边脱鞋子，衣物扔了一地，进了浴室砰得一声关掉磨砂玻璃门。

吉田望着他消失的门眨巴了几眼。

夫人淋浴完，已经吹干了头发吉田才补充完热量。把自己脱干净的吉田从背后抱住身上裹着浴巾的人，他卸下昂贵的服饰，重新变回一个清隽的少年，给吉田崭新的感觉。

寺院里闻到的香水味原来是夫人的洗发水，这个本来妖冶的男人想着浑身光溜溜头发半干，吉田试着把脑袋埋进夫人的脖子窝使劲吸气，没有被殴打，太好了，他还是那个未亡人。

“你叫什么名字？” 夫人第一次打算认识他。  
“吉田”  
“我想我认识你了”  
“嗯？”  
“你也去洗吧”  
“帮我？”

夫人被拦腰抱起，重新回到浴缸里，他坐在浴缸的边缘，欣赏后辈搓洗已经硬挺的下身，夫人看了一会儿站起来主动接过莲蓬头帮他冲干净全身。他们俩身高差不多，一个肌肉健硕一个只有骨架加上薄薄的肌肉，吉田的背有两个夫人那么厚，怪不得轻轻一撩就能公主抱起来，这个少年唯一有肉的地方就是屁股了，想着想着吉田的手开始不老实得在夫人的屁股上捏起来，他的身体过于敏感，那里还没被碰到，人已经扑在吉田身上轻轻得哼哼嗯嗯起来。

“抱住我”  
白天还是威严狡猾的未亡人，晚上变得听话得不得了，他用双臂环住他的脖子，“这里也要！” 吉田掐着夫人的腰，让他整个人腾空，用手把他两条细腿强行箍在自己腰上。

“进来了哦”，吉田在他耳边预告  
夫人低着头，点了点。

吉田左右手各有一根手指已经在穴里左右简单扩张了一下，这好像只是形式，夫人的肉穴还是又软又湿，毫不费劲就顶进一整条巨棒。

白天夫人一直自己捂着嘴，现在他不需要遮掩，可以放心得叫出来，被那么大的东西一插到底爽到过头，他的背不禁挺直，夫人终于有了表情，嘴巴微张伴着哭腔发出越来越高的声音。“啊~~~啊。。啊~~~~”夫人自己的东西竟然硬了。

屁股两瓣肉几乎被吉田两只手抓到变形，健硕的那个少年拼命得握着对方的屁股往自己的下身一下一下送，两具肉体碰撞得声音连花花的水声都掩饰不住，就算在门外恐怕也能听到。夫人嘴巴已经合不上，口水和着洗澡水一起流到脖子里。浴缸里湿滑站不稳，吉田怕摔着他，想抱着他出去做，吉田刚跨出一步，夫人摇头，喊了一声“要射了”，顿时，一股滚烫的精液喷到吉田腹肌上，夫人像是太久没有发泄过，射出来量非常大，抖了好几下都没射干净，简直像在尿尿。

吉田改换一只手抓住浴缸上方的栏杆，只有一个手托着夫人的屁股，前后摇摆身体让他屁股自己撞上来，被操的那个感觉盆骨被快散了，腰除了爽没有知觉，穴里动不动就高潮，但是从他的叫声里已经听不出来什么时候不在高潮了，前面射得人家的腹肌胸肌处都是，幸好水龙头开着，很快能冲洗掉。吉田忽然觉得怀里的人很可怜，他关心得问，是不是很想射，夫人咬着嘴唇重重的点头。

他让他回到干净地面，从背后插进去，拖起他一条大腿，另一只手伸到前面去帮他打手枪，夫人从来没经历过这样的性爱，从来都是他用肉洞伺候别人，哪有别人帮自己手淫的，前后一起被弄实在太爽了，他射出来的时候连站立都做不到，最后变成蹲在地上，往瓷砖上吐一波波的白液，吉田不放过他，跪到地上去接着操，他身体往前倾蹲着，前面吐完了白的还不算，接着漏透明的水，吉田也射了，这次仍然射在他里面，他没工夫骂他又中出自己，只能蹲着，前前后后都有东西淅淅沥沥得流下来。

仿佛输了一般，他跪在地上两只手撑着可怜的身子，小幅度抽抽着痉挛，吉田把他抱到洗面台上接着干，他只要被插到底就会射出东西，吉田有一把没一把得帮他撸出来，活塞运动做了很久，腰感觉到有点累，那位好不容易停下了抽搐。

“嗯？”  
“尿。。。尿不出来了。” 夫人的眼睛被汗和眼泪迷得睁不开，他自己抬手用力莫了一把。

谁知道这句话让吉田变成猛兽。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可怜，又失禁了


End file.
